Sweet Hair Cut
by trust you
Summary: A reason why Ren have such weird hair...have some RenxYoh goodness..what to say?A haircut festival lol..ps:sorry for bad grammar..XD Read and Review..


Yuna:Yay!!My first fic is posted!!!

Killua:But not the first fic you wrote…

Yuna:Ya ya…I know…maybe I'll post them later….maybe..hehe..

Killua:Why am I here when this is a Shaman King?

Yuna:Because you're sooooo cute that I have to bring you along whenever I go!hugglea Killua

Ren and Yoh:sweat dropAnyway,Yuna-chan didn't own Shaman King and not even Killua.smirks and run away

Yuna:Come back here you two!!!Anyway…..enjoy…XD

Another peaceful day in the Onsen or is it?Horo-Horo,Ryu,Manta,Chocolove,Lyserg and even the great Asakura Hao are there because the Great Tao Ren offer a treat of hair cut to them.

"Why do you have to organize your **SO GREAT **hair cut festival in **MY **onsen?!"said Anna with a fist.

"Because I said so and you get free hair cut from the famous Lee Long in the whole world that serve in Tao mansion."said Ren triumphantly.'_and I get to impress Yoh,hehe…'_

"There he goes again….."said Horo-Horo

"I'm giving you a free hair cut,baka,so do shut up."said Ren smirking.

"Boasting little brat……"mumbled Horo-Horo under his breath.

"Fine,you can continue your whatever hair cut festival BUT Lee Long have to work in my onsen for one year."smirks Anna in her onsen uniform again….

"Never mind,I have 32 more hair stylist in my mansion."said Ren

Oh god!!He even has 32 hair stylist…he really likes the number 32,ain't he??and,do someone need so many hair stylist???

Ren:Dumbo,its you who wrote it!!!

Yuna:Oops…sorry..hehe..back to the story..

"I knew it!!Anna's true intention!!"cried Manta and get a slap from Anna

"It's a deal then."said Ren

"Reeeennn!!Why is **HAO **here?"said Lyserg trying his best not to kill Hao.

"Because I invited him."said Ren casually.

"Aww…did Lyserg-chan miss me so much?"said Hao with a wink.Lyserg is steaming with fire now and getting ready to kill Hao.

"Hao,don't stir up the situation."said Yoh soothing Lyserg.

"But….i miss Lyserg-chan!!"said Hao pouting clinging to Yoh while Lyserg being taken away by Horo-Horo to avoid Lyserg's killing Hao Asakura plan activated.Ren glare at Hao with jealousy when he saw Hao clinging to Yoh like a little child clinging to his mummy.Hao has beeb change into a good guy since he lost to Yoh and having extremely good relationship with his little brother much to his annoyance.Ren is not happy with this,he hate it the fact that Yoh spends time with Hao more than himself.'_Bastard Hao!!Yoh belongs to me!!You hear thet?!Tao Ren's!!!'_

Hao mentally smirks when he felt Ren's glaring on him…oh,how much he like to tease Ren..

"Hao Asakura!!!What rule have I say for having the permit to stay with us?"said Anna.

"Obey what you say??Ooh….that make us look like a demanding wife and a submissive husband!"said Hao smiling ever so sweetly.

"Hao!!"said Yoh grabbing Hao away from Anna.

"Hey,Tao!!You better start the hair cut festival now before I kill all of you!!I have no patience!!"said Anna in a look that can kill anyone now,but,she **IS** killing someone now because she is grabbing Manta by the neck getting ready to throw this "Super Ball" to anyone who defy her.

"Come on,Lee Long.So,who shall start first?"asked Ren.

"Do you have to ask that?"said Anna sending flying daggers to Ren.

"So,the lady should start first…"ordered Ren to Lee Long as Lee Long getting ready for his hair cut set and all the stuff that are required.

"I think we are being ignored and left out….."said Chocolove to Ryu.

"I'm soooooo happy!!Lyserg-chan looks cute today too!!I think I'm the happiest man in the world,no no…..universe!!"claim Ryu happily.

"Yes,we are indeed being left out…."said Chocolove.

"Shut up,banana joker!!Get into the house and stop mumbling to yourself like an idiot though you do look like an idiot…and I mean you too,Ryu!Wake up from your 'Lyserg oh so cute' fantasy land!"shouts Anna and finally letting go the now blue faced Manta.

"Manta Manta Manta!!!!!!!!!Are you still alive??Don't die!!!!"sold Yoh while shaking Manta violently.

"Yoh,I think he'll die if you keep shaking him like this…"warned Ren tapping Yoh's shoulder.'_Oh kami!!i get to tap Yoh's shoulder!!...i'm becoming dramatic..'_

"Y-Yes…….l-let go…..me…….air…….. ..needed!!"Yoh quickly let go of Manta.

"A-A-Anna!!!What happen to your hair??"stuttered Manta while Yoh and the gangs could only gape at the now fiery red hair Anna.

"What?I always thought that red colour suit me the best…Do you have any problem with that?"said Anna with a glint of murderous look in her eyes.

"No no!Certainly no!!"everyone say in unison while thinking'_Yup,sure,suit you fiery temper duh!' together._

"_So,I'm done and I'm going to watch my soap opera and you all can continue and you certainly do not want me to kill you if you mess up this place a.k.a. my place!!"said Anna and went upstairs._

_Tbc…….._

_Erm…this is the end of chapter one,I know its short…so is it nice or bad??Kindly leave me a review and reviewer get cotton candy from me!hehe…my favourites.._

_Ja ne!xD_


End file.
